Dolor de partida
by Lizblak
Summary: Es un oneshot espero les agrade, es algo triste, pero bueno tiene un final pues... mejor descubranlo, no es muy grande asi q espero les guste bye


Dolor de partida

Caminando... sin tener ganas de ver a nadie, de escuchar nada... simplemente deseaba la soledad, solo eso, no quería consejos, no quería sermones, solamente deseaba caminar y olvidarse de todo, pues del único que quería compañía era de él... pero sabia que él ya no la acompañaría nunca mas

No, no se había muerto, ella deseaba que así hubiera sido, pero que ella muriera no él, caminaba lentamente, el cielo estaba ensombrecido, pronto... una tormenta caería pero a ella, simplemente no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada; la gente la veía caminar como zombi, algunos la miraban extrañados, otros la pasaban de largo, ella no se fijaba en esto, alzo la mirada, mal momento para hacerlo, diviso la heladería donde por desgracia o sin ella, se habían conocido... quería odiarlo, pero no podía, no podía olvidarse de la persona que la marco para siempre, que en ella despertó sentimientos que en su vida había experimentado, creyó en él, le entrego su corazón... pero como es el destino, que da muchas vueltas y al final, él se lo regreso, pero roto en mil pedazos... la razón, él había encontrado el amor en otra persona, ella quería su felicidad, aunque la suya se fuera a lo mas recóndito del planeta, terminaron, y terminaron, según él bien, pero ella por dentro estaba quemándose del dolor, salió de ahí caminando, sin rumbo fijo y la llevo ahí, sus pies le habían hecho una mala jugada, todo el llanto que soporto al final salió y en ese preciso instante la lluvia comenzó a caer a cantares mojándola por completo, algo que ella ni siquiera noto, su dolor era tan grande, que ni siquiera sintió el frió de la piel, que le pedía refugio antes de caer en alguna enfermedad; comenzó de nuevo su caminata rumbo a su departamento, que compartía con su mejor amiga, como su mente estaba en otra parte no se cuestiono que le diría a ella cuando llegara en esa condición

Cuando llego se sentía cansada, demasiado, sus ojos le pesaban, abrió la puerta con lentitud, cerró y se recargó en la misma, pues estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando iba a dar el primer paso, alguien corrió hacia ella y la abrazo

-Tomoyo por Dios, porque vienes así, que paso?- decía la castaña muy preocupada, Tomoyo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su ropa, y de su apariencia, pero no supo que responder, su mente volvía al momento en el que él soltaba sus manos y desviaba la mirada avergonzado, era lo mejor, ella lo sabia, pero aun así, el dolor era insoportable

-Tomoyo... Tomoyo!!!- su cuerpo no resistió mas, pues como era de esperarse de una chica delicada como ella, su cuerpo se dejo vencer asustando a Sakura, pues ella la sostuvo para que no cayera, aunque no la pudo cargar y lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarla en la sala, pues estaban mas cerca que de las habitaciones, y de inmediato le hablo al doctor para que viniera a revisar a su amiga, que estaba mas pálida que de costumbre...

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto, no recordaba mucho, pero como balde de agua fría regreso a su mente ese momento... ese preciso momento en el que todo acabo..

Flash back

-No te preocupes Eriol, se que es lo mejor- dijo ella tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle lo que de verdad sentía, tomo su suéter y comenzó a ponérselo, el ingles la veía con dolor, pues sabia, perfectamente que ella no estaba bien

-Estas bien?... no quiero lastimarte Tomoyo- ella abotono el ultimo botón y volteo a verlo tranquila, algo que lo sorprendió

-Estaré bien, tendré q convencerme que todo será mejor, nunca te olvidare, pero la vida sigue no?- esas palabras reconfortaron al chico, pero dentro de la mente de ella, simplemente era vacías, sabia que eran verdaderas, pero en ese momento no tenían significado para ella

-"No te puedo enamorar... debo aceptarlo"- tomo su bolsa y se dio la vuelta, él se acerco a ella

-Te acompaño- ella negó con la cabeza

-No gracias, quiero caminar, si no te importa- iba a abrir cuando el la detuvo y la abrazo, algo que ella no esperaba, pues eso le quito la mitad de la resistencia con la que ella había estado todo ese tiempo y por poco unas lagrimas iban a salir de sus lindos ojos, cuando ella se separo y se dio la vuelta

-Perdóname...- estaba a punto de explotar, abrió la puerta y antes de salir

-Se feliz... por favor se lo- y cerró la puerta tras de si, saliendo lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar...

fin flash back

Recordó su caminata y como se había desmayado prácticamente en Sakura... Oh por Dios, se había desmayado en su amiga, esto hizo que abriera bien los ojos y se incorporara

-Hey despertaste amiga, te sientes mejor?- había llegado Sakura con un plato de caldo de pollo, Tomoyo la veía apenada

-Per... perdóname Sakura – la castaña le sonrió, esa sonrisa que confortaba a todos los que la conocían

-No te preocupes, esta bien, pero por favor, cuídate, llegaste empapada, y es por eso que aun tienes fiebre, te traigo esto para que comas algo, porque supongo no has comido nada desde ayer en la tarde- Tomoyo tomo el plato, pero desvió la vista, no tenia hambre, pero debía comer, pues su amiga estaba preocupada y era lo que menos quería, que se preocuparan por ella

-Amiga... debes salir adelante, debes superarlo- Tomoyo alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color esmeralda de su amiga

-Que?- Sakura cambio su semblante y la vio fijamente

-Terminaron Eriol y tú?- Tomoyo bajo su rostro con tristeza, dejo el plato en el buró y asintió, Sakura suspiro, no le gustaba ver a su amiga sufrir, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Tomoyo en ese momento no aguanto mas y lloro, lloro como el día anterior bajo la lluvia, pero esta vez el abrazo de su amiga le daba protección, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola...

-Lo amo, no se que hacer... entro en mi vida como un rayo de luz, libero a mi recluso corazón de donde lo tenia, oculto de todos, no pensé que fuera un engaño, ni una mentira, se que hará en sus brazos, pero yo no se que hacer, mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos, mis manos buscan las suyas, mis labios lo desean... antes de él... no sabia amar- todo esto y mas Tomoyo le decía a su amiga, Sakura solo la escuchaba y la abrazaba, y poco a poco ella comenzó a calmarse, al final quedo recostada su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura, mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente sus largos cabellos negros, al final – se que es lo mejor para el, busco su felicidad, y esa no esta conmigo, no lo pude enamorar, debo dejarlo ir, pero aun así, el dolor es muy fuerte- cerró los ojos y pocas lagrimas surcaron su rostro

-Se que lo superaras amiga, aunque ahora es muy reciente, pero el viento se llevara esto, y tu volverás a sonreír como antes o aun mejor, él siempre estará en tus recuerdos, pero ya pasando el tiempo, lo olvidaras, y serás feliz, se que duele, pero algún día cambiaras ese dolor por felicidad, y estaré contigo, sonriéndole a la vida, juntas, por siempre- Tomoyo se levanto y vio a su amiga fijamente, podría ser despistada, pero era muy lista, esas palabras en ese momento la llenaron de energía, de esperanzas y un poco de calma, aunque el dolor persistía, su amiga tenia toda la razón

-Gracias Sakura- la abrazo de nuevo, pero en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de q su amiga tenia fiebre alta

-Tomoyo, tienes fiebre alta, iré por algo para que se te baje- se paro, pero después tomo el plato de comida- Te lo calentare y quiero que comas, esta bien?, además- se acerco a ella y la vio a los ojos – prométeme amiga que nunca volverás a hacer algo como esto, sea lo que sea, no lo vuelvas a hacer, me preocupaste mucho- Tomoyo vio los ojos esmeraldas con un dejo de preocupación y tristeza

- Te lo prometo Sakura- dijo sinceramente, su amiga sonrió y salió de la habitación, ella se acostó y vio el techo de su habitación...

-Será difícil olvidarlo... pero como dice Sakura te iras con el viento, y el viento no va a volver- en ese momento regreso Sakura con medicina, un trapo de agua fría, y la comida, Tomoyo tenia un poco de hambre ya y comió lo que su amiga le había preparado, horas después el medico fue a checarla y le informo que había adquirido un catarro, pero que si seguía las indicaciones pronto mejoraría, esto puso contentas a las dos chicas...

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se encontraba en la cama leyendo uno de los tantos libros interesantes que le encantaba leer, cuando tocaron a su puerta

-Quien es?- del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la respuesta

-Soy Touya, hermano se Sakura – Tomoyo le dijo que pasara y al abrir la puerta se sonrojo un poco por la atractiva visita

-Hola Touya-san- el chico paso y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, que había puesto Sakura el día anterior

-No me digas san, me conoces desde hace tiempo, además, me haces sentir viejo- la chica sonrió atrapando al joven de inmediato – llámame simplemente Touya, va?- Tomoyo asintió

-Esta bien, hola Touya, que agradable visita, a que se debe?- dijo sin querer ser grosera, pero con curiosidad

-Vine porque Sakura nos contó que te enfermaste y decidí visitarte, espero no te moleste- la chica negó con la cabeza y después lo vio a los ojos

-Siempre es agradable tener visitas, aunque me da pena que estés aquí – dijo algo sonrojada, el chico sonrió con dulzura

-Todo el mundo se enferma, que se le puede hacer, así q no te de pena, me alegra verte mucho mejor- Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco mas y agradeció

-Y Sakura?- pregunto de pronto

-Salió a hacer algunas compras, por cierto que hora es?- Tomoyo vio su reloj de mesa

-Las 10 en punto- Touya se levanto

-Espérame un momento si?- ella asintió y minutos después Touya regresaba con un vaso de agua, la medicina q le tocaba y una gelatina, Tomoyo se sonrojo mas

-No, no te molestes- él le dio el vaso y la medicina

-Te cuidare hasta q regrese ese mounstro, además no es ninguna molestia- ella se tomo el medicamento

-Gracias, muchas gracias Touya- después le dio la gelatina

-Espero que te guste, tu haces postres deliciosos, eso nadie lo duda, pero espero y te guste esta gelatina que hice- la chica se sorprendió

-Gracias- la probo – deliciosa, cocinas muy rico Touya- dijo ella alegre, el chico se sintió feliz

-Tú mas, tus postres son deliciosos, no como los de ese mounstro- Tomoyo sonrió

-No le digas así, siempre se enoja cuando le dices así- Touya sonrió con picardía

-Sabe que la quiero, pero es mi forma de demostrarle mi cariño, no le digas nada vale? ;)- Tomoyo rió un poco y así comenzó una larga y alegre platica con ese atractivo joven, ella aun recordaba lo que había pasado hace apenas dos días, pero ese chico que la acompañaba tenia ángel para sacarle una sonrisa sincera, se sentía bien, aunque el dolor aun la acompañaba, y lo haría durante un tiempo, pero podría ser, solo podría ser, que ese chico hiciera que el dolor desaparezca o disminuya mas rápidamente, pero eso ni ella, ni el lo sabían, simplemente el destino lo dirá, mientras ellos disfrutaban ese momento y ese lugar, ya que nada se repite, y esa platica no regresaría jamás, pero daba pie a muchas mas juntos.

N.A.- Bueno este fue un one-shot :P espero les haya gustado, me inspire con dos canciones de Ha-Ash "No te puedo enamorar" y "que hago yo" en realidad iba a ser un song fic, pero al final convine las dos canciones y pues acabo en esto, espero les guste, cuídense bye

Ah por cierto, no me pregunten porque ese titulo q ni yo lo se . soy mala con los titulos . bueno ahora si bye


End file.
